


X-Men Days Of Future Past in the Ellie-Verse

by Elliyora



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, F/F, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss, M/M, Multi, Other, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliyora/pseuds/Elliyora
Summary: X-Men Days of Future Past if some of my characters were in it. There's a rocky breakup between Charles and his wife mentioned.Logan goes back in time to save the world. He is given a request from the Professor's daughter before he goes - one he doesn't want to break.He travels back to the magical year 1973, and the plot mostly stays the same, only with a few minor differences.Also, there is obvious canon/Oc in this. If you don't like that then don't read it.
Relationships: Charles Xavier & Original Female Character, Charles Xavier/Original Female Character, Pietro Maximoff & Original Female Character(s), Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	X-Men Days Of Future Past in the Ellie-Verse

Logan was awake. He was in bed. He was in the mansion.

He was home.

Was this a dream? Would he be pulled back to reality all too soon? Would it hurt as badly as all of the other dreams he had regarding the good old days?

He slid on a t-shirt and a scruffy pair of jeans. The door created open, and he saw an all too familiar figure walk right past his door. 

“Good morning, Logan,” an older Hank smiled as he walked past his room. “You’ve had a late start.”

Hank chuckled to himself as he continued down the hall.

Logan smiled. He began to walk down the stairs, when a familiar figure caught his eye. 

“Amber?” Logan asked as he saw the familiar woman wait by the bottom of the stairs.

“Bye, Misses Maximoff!” A young mutant skipped off away from Amber after a short conversation. 

Amber wore a large coat and a pair of flat boots. She tapped her foot impatiently on the wooden floor at the bottom of the stairs. Every time a student walked past, she gave them a little wave or said hello. It was as if she were waiting for someone.

Then, Logan fell into her line of sight. 

“Professor Howlette,” she nodded to the man. “Can’t stay long. Just waiting on-!”

A silver blur sped behind them. In the blink of an eye, a far too familiar man stood beside her and held her hand. Amber smiled and turned her head to the side. Peter gave Amber a peck on the cheek. 

Amber smiled as the heat rose to her cheeks. It was as if she had a schoolgirl crush on the speedster beside her. However, when Logan saw the silver rings each of them had on their hands, he doubted the crush angle. 

“Hey, ‘ber, Logan” Peter gave her hand a little squeeze, and Logan a little wave. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be, Speedy. Just don’t go so fast.”

“Aw, why?” Peter asked.  
“Because I don’t want to risk the Mini-Moffs becoming scrambled.”

Mini-Moffs? Was she-?

“Okay, babe,” Peter nodded and gave her hand another assuring squeeze. “Hopefully they’ll be alright. See you later, Logan.”

She was. 

With that, the two strolled off to do whatever, and left Logan in the dust. The two still looked as in love as they did when he knew the pair of them.

It was good that the two of them kept their happiness after so long. It gave him a little smile on his face.

Storm smiled as her students all walked out of her class. 

“Have a good lunch, kids,” she waved them off. “Good job today, everyone.”

“Thanks, Professor Monroe,” a pupil called back to her. 

Logan smiled as he saw Storm still alive and fighting fit. He continued his voyage to the professor’s office. 

Jean Grey stood by the door. 

“Jean?”

“Hi, Logan,” Jean gave him a little wave. “Are you feeling okay?” 

“You’re here...” 

“Well, where else would I be?” she asked with a chuckle. 

Logan stretched a hand to her as if to feel Jean’s face. It felt unreal to see her there.

Scott grabbed his hand before Logan’s skin could come in contact with Jean’s. 

“Easy, pal,” Scott warned. 

“Well, some things never change...” Logan mumbled. “Good to see you, Scott.”

Logan clapped a hand onto Scott’s back. 

“Uh-huh. See you later, Jean,” he said to his girlfriend. “Okay?”

Scott turned to walk off. Logan caught sight of the professor and Mira in his office.

“Logan,” Jean asked. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Logan smiled. “Yeah, it must be.”

Jean shook her head. She walked off to do who knows what. 

Seeing those living ghosts around him, Logan stepped into the professor’s office. 

“You did it,” Logan smiled.

“Did what, Logan?” the professor asked. 

“Logan,” Mira noted. “Don’t you have a class to teach?”

“A class to teach?” Logan asked.

“History,” Both Mira and Charles said at once. 

“And we are rather busy right now,” Charles explained. “Grandchildren to prepare for, you know.”

“Well, actually, I could use some help with that.”

“Help with what?” asked Charles.

“History. Well, pretty much everything after 1973,” as Logan said this, both Mira and the Professor smiled. “I think that the history I know is a little different.”

Charles raised his fingers to his temple; he read Logan’s mind. The look of pain on his face as he understood the horrors of what Logan went through was unlike any other. Mira gave Charles’ hand a gentle squeeze in support.

“Welcome back,” Charles smiled. 

“It’s good to see you Charles, Mira,” He stretched his hand out for them both to shake. “It’s good to see everyone.”

“Well,” Charles said. “I had a promise to keep. We have a lot of catching up to do.”

“What’s the last thing that you remember?” Mira asked gently.   
“Drowning.”


End file.
